Someone Like You
by xYaoiLover321x
Summary: When Zack goes out with some friends and meets someone new, how will this interesting stranger change his whole world? And how will his past affect him now more than ever? READ AUTHORS NOTE FIRST ! TIS IMPORTANT! R&R Plzz   Rated M for later chapters!
1. Prologue

**Oh hai. Man, it's been a LONG time since I wrote a fan fic.. :s (IM SORRYYY! DX PLEASE DONT HATE ME...) I hope I'm not too rusty ^^; **

**Okaay~ sooo.. This is like one big Final Fantasy crossover. So, even though it only says FFVII & FFVIII, it's practically all of em. **

**This is just the beginning of the story (which is in Zack's POV, if it confuses you).**

**Well.. Hope you like it:) R&R plz^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"Can't you just get over it already?" The words struck me with a pang of hurt.

I couldn't help but look away at that moment. My eyes caught sight of his bags by the door. A silent tear rolled down my cold cheek as if my vision was almost glued there or something.

Usually, I always thoughts he may have been leaving for a different reason. Maybe for a business trip of some sort, or possibly see my bags next to his, getting ready for a little vacation. But no... Neither of the two was happening at this moment.

"Please... Don't go..." My voice was shaky and broken from all the crying. He looked down at the floor, seeing as to he couldn't stand to see me cry.

"I just... I can't do this anymore Zack... I really can't." He didn't bother looking up at me. I seen the bags disappear and his footsteps slowly fade away. I could tell by his voice that he wasn't happy about this either.

I watched as his car pulled out of the drive-way and slowly drove towards town.

My legs started to buckle and the silence that was rupturing this big house was smothering me by the second.

My knees hit the floor with an empty _'thud'_. I didn't make any sound. I felt like I wanted to just break out and scream but I couldn't find the strength. I looked at the setting that displayed its endless self around me; the couch, the broken vase, the floor, the giant fire place, all our memories on the walls... It all made me want to run. Run and find him. If I kept telling myself that it will bring him back, I might forget he even left. But I know it wouldn't change anything.

Slowly, my hands gave into themselves, and I let my body hit the cold floor. Tears fell quickly down my cheeks, making a small and quiet _'plop'_ when they met the hardwood. I lay like this for the longest time, blankly staring at the door.

At that moment I knew... He left... And he wasn't coming back.

* * *

><p><strong>OoOoOoOoO~! Who's this mystery mannn.. OwO<strong>

**Keep readin to find outt! :D **

**P.S; Sorry its so short. :s **


	2. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**Oh hey there. :D**

**OK soooo this chapter is where things get... Steamy. OwO**

**Rated M: Mature Subject Matter, Sexualness and well.. Just being the plain cause of a nosebleed. XD**

**Hope you guys like itt~! **

**P.S; This is always in Zack's Point of View UNLESS I SAY OTHERWISE. :s**

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 years <strong>**_later_**_

Friday.

My favourite day of the week.

No more paperwork to file, no more bitchy co-workers and no more annoying bosses. Friday was a night where you should have fun, get wasted and spend time with some good friends.

I walked down the street with a smile on my face, said hello to a friendly face that I recognized and was generally happy. All while I was walking, I kept getting ideas in mind on what to do tonight. But before I could get too deep in thought, I felt my phone vibrate against my leg. I quickly took it out of my pocket to check it.

My screen read:

**TEXT MESSAGE: Reno:)**

**"Me, you, Cloud and the crew. We're heading out to a new club that opened in the city. You in? ;)"**

**5:30 pm, July 21st **

A grin crawled upon my face as I typed my reply.

**"Wouldn't miss it for the world. ;) What time do I show?"**

**5:32 pm, July 21st**

A second later, the phone went off yet again.

**"Around 7:) See ya then!"**

**5:33 pm, July 21st**

**"Alrighty, see ya!"**

**5:33 pm, July 21st**

I smiled and put the phone in my pocket as I drew closer to my house.

After supper, I decided to get a shower. Checking the time, I took off my clothes and grabbed a towel on my way to the bathroom. I turned on the water, checking the temperature every few seconds. Once it was good enough, I stepped in.

The one thing I liked better than Fridays, was a nice warm shower. Its always made me feel better after a long days work and it washed away all your problems. My shower was one of my favourite places in the house to be and just let everything go.

I got my hair wet and strands of it fell down in my face. Grabbing the shampoo bottle, I squeezed some into my hands and rubbed it through my jet black locks.

After washing that out, I lathered up my hands with some body wash. First I washed my chest, then arms, stomach...

My hand stopped just inches above my penis. For some reason, I felt strange. I mean sure, I've been horny plenty of times but... This felt a little stronger, you could say. I decided to give into my feelings and take care of this sudden urge.

Slowly, I stroked my already hardened erection with my soaped up hand. I bit down on my lip and leaned against the shower wall. Stroking faster each time, I stifled a moan and kept going. Soon enough, the strong sensation to release approaching fast and I greeted it lustfully, stroking harder. I finished just shortly after, cum dripping of my body as well as soap. I turned to let water wash me clean.

I turned off the shower, stepping out and grabbing my towel. I wiped the steamed up mirror and dried off my hair. Suddenly, I stopped and looked in the glass that showed my reflection, a blank expression playing out on my face.

"5 years today... Has it really been that long?..." My voice bounced off the walls in an echo and seemed to reply to my question.

5 years ago today, on the twenty-first of July... He left.

I slowly walked out of the bathroom and sat on the end of my bed. I sighed and put my head in my hands. Lazily, I looked at the clock. The digital screen read 6:30. I figured I should just go out and enjoy myself. And that's exactly what I intend to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Well um..<strong>  
><strong>As you can imagine.. This was hard to write without squealing everything other second. XD But either way, it's all good :3 <strong>

**So yeah, I hope you guys like it so far! I'd like to hear more feedback hopefully.. ^^; But I just wanna know what I may or may not be doing wrong peopleeee . I just wanna make sure I'm making you guys happy with my writing because really, to me, that's all that matters. 'Cause if you guys are happy, then I'M happy. :D**

**If you wanna find out how Zack's night goes, keep readingg! :) R&R Plz~**


	3. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**Hello c:**

**Sorry for the wait on this one.. I've been so busy with school/drama/family life and I haven't really had the chance to write anything lately. :s**  
><strong>But, here it is! Chapter 2~ :D<strong>

**Hope you all like it!**

**P.S; This is one of those.. Random chapters. And sorry if my descriptions are horrible and confusing.. I've gotten really bad at that.. xD**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Well... For something I pulled together in 5 minutes, this doesn't look half bad." I stood, looking myself up and down in the stand up with a smirk set on my lips.

My outfit consisted of a pair of Chuck Taylor All-Stars, ripped jeans and a black skin-tight T-shirt. I also decided to straighten my hair for a change, instead of spiking it from my head. My bangs were down in my face a bit, but I didn't mind. I did a last minute check on my outfit, and then around the house, just to see if I forgot anything important.

"Keys, check. Phone, yes. Looks like I'm good to go!" I walked outside and hopped on my motorcycle. Slipping my helmet on, I revved the engine and drove off.

I pulled into the driveway of Reno and Cloud's house. Getting off my bike, I walked up and knocked on their door lightly. I heard someone yell 'Got it!' from inside. Suddenly, a certain blonde answered the door with a smile.

"Hey Zack!" Cloud threw his arms around me as I laughed. He moved away and I smiled as he gestured me to come inside. I walked in, Reno was standing just down the hall when he seen me and smirked.

"Wow, lookin good Zack! Did you do something with your hair?" He said sarcastically and we all laughed.

Reno had been wearing a pair of sneakers, dark jeans and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His hair was like the usual; Spiked for the most part, then a rat-tail at the back. Cloud on the other hand, was wearing a leather jacket with ripped jeans and cowboy boots. His hair was generally spiked like usual as well.

"I see you two put a lot of thought into your outfits." I grinned. They both laughed and nodded.

After a little bit of talking, we got ready to go.

Cloud and Reno took Cloud's motorcycle, while I drove my own. We were meeting everyone else there, apparently.

Jumping back onto my bike, I drove in the same direction as them. All the while, the only thought that was running through my tedious mind at the time was _'Well then.. This night should be more interesting than I thought..'_

* * *

><p><strong>Ah yes Zack.. Aren't we ALL thinking that.. XD<br>**

**Okay so I hope you liked it:) Sorry for how short it is guys! I really think you'll all like the rest of this story. Even though it's not really written up yet er anything, I have some of it planned out in my head. So hopefully I can get all these wicked ideas on paper. :3**

**Please rate & review guys! I love all my readers so much c: Thanks for everything! If it wasn't for you all, I wouldn't be where I am in my writing right now! Xo**


End file.
